


Santa Baby

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Crack, Facials, Language, M/M, Spanking, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan just wants to screw Santa Simon. Total crack.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So much to write and all I'm giving is Christmas cheer, Christmas fucks actually.

Negan watched his boyfriend trek in the door. “Hey muffin.” Simon said gruffly. Simon untied his boots and unbuttoned his coat. “No wait!” Negan yelled. Simon halted his hands, his big stuffed belly trying to pop out. Negan circled him in his white beard and red blimp clothing. “I'm so glad your lazy ass got a job.” Negan sighed. 

“Psh. You love my big ass.” Simon countered. Negan couldn't lie, Simon was all that and a bag of flamming cheetos but today dressed as Santa he was simply gorgeous. “Bend over.” Negan ordered. Simon bent over the bed, his red fluffy pants waggling in the air. He moaned when Negan spanked him hard. “Papa likes Santa’s ass!” Negan roared. 

Ten swift swats later and Negan kneaded his cheeks. “I want to fuck you good Santa.” Simon gasped as cold air hit his hole. “Damn it Negan! You know I have to return this suit to the mall after Christmas!” Negan shoved a finger in his slightly hairy hole. “They can sew it up,” Negan reassured, drizzling lube onto another finger and joining it with the first. Negan was never happier that his sasquatch went commando than now, he slid his fingers back and forth, grinning at Simon's howl.

“Hit a nerve there?” Negan teased, rubbing Simon's sweet spot furiously. “Sure did papa.” Simon groaned out. Negan slicked up his oozing cock and lined up, salivating at Simon's dark hole peeping around red cloth. “I should have ate that ass.” Negan sighed as he slammed in hard. “You should have.” Simon moaned breathlessly as he pumped back to meet Negan's thrusts. Negan grabbed the Santa hat off his lover's balding head, it almost made him cream his panties seeing that tanned flesh and salty hair. 

Negan placed that Santa hat upon his head and grabbed Simon's thighs to pump in harder. “I'm fucking Santa y'all!” He bellowed out like a brag. Simon clenched down on his dick and pushed his ass up more, Negan groaned at hot walls suffocating his enlarged cock. “Come on dickie! Santa needs cream with his cookies!” Negan slapped his rear and cried out at he released into Simon's almost bare haired hole. 

Simon pulled forward, releasing Negan's dick. A manly yelp released from Negan's lips as Simon pushed him to the bed. “Maybe Santa wants to have fun too Negan.” Simon cocked his head with a smirk. Pushing his dick into Negan's face his stroked hard, squeezing his tip gently. His padded belly moved in large breaths as he cummed on Negan's face. “Damn, looks good papa.” Simon groaned out. Negan's scruff sticking through cum, his face a creamy white, and luckily the santa hat still clean. Simon placed it back on his head. “Ho Ho Ho cum guzzler!” Simon sassed as he pulled Negan to his side and slapped his rear.


End file.
